trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Football Club New Era II
Football Club New Era II is Russian professional football club from Saint Moscburg, Russia and plays currently in Russia's 5th Division Group 27. New Era II played at New Anfield Revolution Arena since the club was acquired by J.r Sports Group in late November 2010 . The Aruban Sports Group led by Jason J. Ras I who had more Football clubs around the world at the time of the purchase wanted to expand their interest into Eastern Europe, more specifically in Russia. Following the purchase of the club Jason II was appointed as the clubs full time manager. The clubs has long standing rivalry against ПФК Спартак Mos and FC Volgograd United. History ' '''F.C New Era II '''was founded in the town of Saint Moscburg by a small local business back in 2009. Saint Moscburg is a small city in the middle of the route towards St. Petersburg and Moscow. In its previous 8 seasons the club hasn't won any major honors and found its self playing only lower division football, but in late November of 2010 just as the club was about to complete its 8 consecutive season without a trophy, the club was surprisingly bought J.r Sports Group for an undisclosed fee. Following the purchase of the club Jason II was appointed the clubs full time manager. Jason II their most experienced manager at the time was just finishing his best season in his career, being at 5th at the half of the season; not even favorites to finish in the top 3 turned out to win the division cup by 2 points clear, an unbelievable comeback. Their stadia was also renamed '''New Anfield Revolution Arena. ' '''Season By Season break down First season(22) : At the start of the season (22) J.r Sports Group gave Jason II $35 million to build the club, $22m was used to bring fresh blood to the squad including the likes of T. Aonuma , D. Touhy , H.Sikić, ect. While some players were also sold with the likes of A. Smitten, A. Grinkov, A. Rudakov, ect. The season started perfectly for the Club recording their largest victory by 7-1 with a Hat-Trick scored by A. Molodin , a brace for N. Masharov and unknown player. They went on to record the longest winning sequences of 4 games undefeated( Now 5 as of 29-05 ) until they lost 2-0 at home to bitter rivals ПФК Спартак Mos. As their season went on Jason II went to form what was their division's best formation 4-1-1-1-3. they went into the final stretch of the season fighting for 1st against Rivals ПФК Спартак Mos, they went first when they won 1-0 at Сухонский in front of a nearly packed house, A. Molodin missed a 3rd minute penalty but I. Ganchev saved them with his wonderful strike to seal their first "Derby" victory having prevously losing 2-0 at home, leading ПФК Спартак Mos by a single point they lost all their hopes of winning the league title by losing 1-0 Double GKO. Now 2 points behind they went into the final game of the season knowing ПФК Спартак Mos must either draw or lose, knowing that they gave a 5-0 hammering to an injury hit team, but ПФК Спартак Mos who was held 1-1 at half time eventually won 2-1 and thus ending the hunt for their first major honor, but they still finished the season in their best league position to date 2nd, and gaining promotion towards Division 4. As for the National Cup they were knocked out at the 3rd round by a div. 3 team previously beating a Div. 4 Team 3-1 at home and another Div. 4 5-3 on penalties. N. Masharov was the clubs top goal scorer with 13 goals and 1 assist. Second Season (23): At the start of Jason II second season their was a lot of optimism around the club and Jason II his pre - game press conference "We finished 2nd last season , so why could we finish 1st this time? We're feeling great and the lads are confident." And with the purchase of T. Stacey the clubs record singing that could only promise great things to come, but after drawing the first 2 games a poor run of form saw them at the foot of the table without a victory in 10 games. Then Jason II changed his tactics and formation playing an all out attacking minded short-passing game which saw them win 3 back to back games and draw once. But after the short-passing game didn't work anymore again Jason II changed is tactics but still playing an all out attacking game, which they were made to pay greatly against Victoria2000 losing 8-1 away; Jason II worst away lose. But after a much better run of form saw them climb of the the automatic relegation zone for the first time but after another poor run of form they went back to the foot of the table, Jason II wasn't gonna let his side go quietly , his side went on to win at Fc Fortuna 1-0 , at home to ПФК Спартак Mos 2-0, and with their late spark almost came salvation from automatic relegation. But drawing their last 3 games one of them against Victoria2000 who beat the stuffing out of them earlier in the season could only win a point at N.A.R.A, But that wasn't enough as they finished 1 point away from safety. They were knocked out of the National Cup in the first round 2-1 through a late goal, thus completing a bad season overall. A. Masterkov was the clubs player of the season and top scorers with 7 goals and 4 assist, and A. Masterkov is a midfield player! Third Season (24): The Season started on 27-04 at MSA Mihnevo, FC MICHNEVO-2. The The New Reds Era won 3-2 thanks to goals from Z. Xiaofei's brace and M. Kozlov's header. T. Stacey was named MOTM, many congratulated they young lad , who suffered from a poor first season. 2 days later they drew 1-1 in their first home game of the season. They went down in first 5 minutes through M. Sytsov's header, but 24 minutes later V. Jovanović equalized for the home side. The game didn't create much chances for either side. But with another home game coming they gave it all they got winning 3-1 against ПУТИЛКОВО. They were still undefeated as they won 4-2 at Мальта Юнцы, but Z. Xiaofei was injured for 5 games. In their first game without Z. Xiaofei they ran out 3-0 winners at home to цска(химки) with goals from N. Dragunov , A. Masterkov and A. Knivelyov. But they suffered their first loss of the season against Koss, losing to a late goal. They also suffered their first back to back defeat at Xfire Team Russia 3-1, with S. Diero making his debut for the club, that also proved to be S. Ivanišević's last game for the club as he was replaced by veteran S. Dubinsky. S. Diero was also named MOTM and gained an assist by assisting T. Stacey for their consolation goal. In their following games which they won 1-0 and 2-1 , T. Stacey and P. Voronov were both injured. M. Kozlov was suspended for their match against цска(химки) on 18-05 which they lost 1-0. Since then they went to record 3 straight victories scoring 14 goals and let only 1 goal in the process, with S. Diero scoring 4 goals , Z. Xiaofei 2 goals , A. Masterkov scoring a hat-trick and M. Diemchuk scoring his first goal for the club. As of 29-05-2011 New Era II completed its longest winning run of 5 games undefeated with 2 home victory over Barbarian Moscow (2-0) and PANTERA-10 (3-1). They continue their good form by coming from behind to defeat Podbelka Str. 2-1. 'Clubs statistics & Records' Player Records( Includes ALL competition): *Most Games Played (for my club!):' Mikhail Kozlov* '''75 games *Most MOTM received: '''Andrey Masterkov'* 10 times *Most goals scored while playing for the club: Andrey Masterkov* 23 goals *Greatest Goalkeeper ever: Sergrey Dubinsky* 2 MOTM, 1 assist *Most assist: Andrey Molodin* 13 assist *Most Productive: Hilmo Sikić** 30 - 17 goals 13 assist *Most Booked: Pavel Voronov* 17 times Club Records: *Record transfer fee(buy) : Tony Stacey* ASI:7,048 Amount: 18,561,249 seller: GALACTICOS FC *Record transfer fee for a youngster (buy): Alex Speller* ASI:433 Amount: 4,100,002 Seller:FC Mossley *Record transfer fee(sell): ' Maxim Diemchuk*' ASI: 3,580 Amount: 10,680,576 Buyer: F.C.Diadema 5.34 *Largest Home win: 7-1 against an unknown club *Largest away win: 5-0 against АмурJuni *Largest Home defeat: 6-1 against Kremni *Largest Away defeat: 8-1 against Viktoria2000 ('''Bold *'= Active players)'' 'Stadia & Supporters ' 'Stadia' Saint Moscburg's Arena was the stadiums original name before J.r Sports Group took over the club in late November 2010. From then on it was named New Anfield Revolution Arena, because the owner is a life long fan of Liverpool F.C he named it "New Anfield" in the hope to build dedicated fans for the club. "Revolution" came as J.R Sports Group(S.C.S.G) described their work at the club as a Revolution for the Town of Saint Moscburg, while "Arena" remained at the locals request as the club was build was miners from the nearby mine. and so came New Anfield Revolution Arena. The stadium has a current capacity of 17,000 which is expected to increase to about 18,000-19,000 , but plans have been halted due to the club still playing in lower division football. Link to the Stadia : http://trophymanager.com/showstadium.php?showclub=1549703 'Supporters' The F.C New Era II are called 'The Men in Reds' due to that their passionate about their club and their always in record numbers during away games. To most players they are considered their 12th man by the manager and players alike. 'Ownership & Finances' The club was founded by a local businessman who founded the club as a way to advertise his own business, which was a restaurant. But seeing that it was too "expensive" to manage a professional football and opted to sell it. 'Sale to J.r Sports Group ' It wasn't till mid-October that the club caught eye of Jason I who owns J.r Sports Group( Now called Southern Connections Sports Group). An Aruban businessman who had several other clubs around the world, notable in his home country and in Western Europe. But since stating his interest in owning an Eastern European Club, particularly in Russia. The opportunity came when he was touring between Moscow and St. Petersburg and came across the town of Saint-Moscburg where he saw an opportunity to own a Russian football club and build a club from scratch, with his dream of building one of the most successful clubs in the world. After they ended their season lying 17th with barely 5 wins , it was announced that J.r Sports Groups successfully bought the club for an undisclosed fee, reported to be around $9.5 million. Before the season started J.r Sports Group made several changes towards to the club, including Jason I becoming the clubs chairman, Jason II (his son) becoming the clubs new manager. As of 26 - 05 - 2011 J.r Sports Group was renamed to Southern Connections Sports Group as part of a merger with a South-American Communication Company. Jason II is still the Companies president. 'Finance & Sponsorship' F.C New Era II are currently sponsored by Bear League as part of a season long sponsorship. F.C New Era II is a selfed finance club, meaning the club most make its own revenue and manage its own expenses. Last season the club broke record season profit, with $52,575,300 from stadiums attendance, a new club record. With also $108 Million coming from TV Money, while also breaking their Food Income and Merchandise Income. 'Current Technical Staff ' Current Coaches: 'Manager ' Jason II born in his fathers home town of P.C.H, Aruba is the first of 3 brothers and sisters. In his teen Jason II showed great leadership ability and tactical knowledge about the game. Soon he found himself in the dugout at the age of 14 at one of his fathers first club back in his native country. After 5 season, 2 league titles and never relegated Jason II was appointed the clubs full-time manager as J.r Sports Groups first major action as owners of the club. Jason II who had just finished his best season as Manager, staging one of the greatest comebacks in modern footballing history, taking his aging but highly skilled team from 6th place 13 points off 1st place to win the league tittle by 2 points. A feat that won him 'Manager Of The Season' and his second major honor. At his unveiling he said "Its a great honor for me to carry out this project, i know we face an uphill battle being a small club in a small town. But i have the greatest faith in the players, supporters and board members to make this club one of the best in the world." Jason II is largely backed by majority of the Fans , Board members and all the players. Most Notably Andrey Masterkov and Mikhail Kozlov who latched out at the defense of their coach during their poor first campaign in Div. 4. "Its not only the managers fault, yes he has made some bad choices, but its down to us, the players who needs to step up their game" said Andrey Masterkov. Jason II is renowned for his attacking attitude he brings to the game and never plays defensive football. At one point he said "We need to score, it doesn't matter if its an own goal or our own keeper has to score it, we need better results. It's do or die for us now." He is also renowned for his priority to set-up a good youth development academy for the future. 'Youth Academy' With the mission of building a successful club for the future, Jason II immediately went to check on the state of the clubs Youth Academy. Which was in poor state, with no good players coming through its rank, the only notable player was Nikolay Dragunov, who is currently playing for the first-team. So Jason II went on a mission to substantially improve the clubs Youth Academy, with it currently at level 6, and having invested well over $30 million into the Academy, the clubs board passed a rule that only grade 7 or higher players are to be signed, this help keeping the wage bill down. The Youth development of F.C New Era II consists of an academy with nice housing facilities, three well held training pitches and weight training facilities, along with a strong local scouting network. Now thanks to mass investment of the club, the club can expect more like Nikolay Dragunov, with Valeriy Kasheev the most promising youngster on the clubs book. 'Notable & Retiring Players' 'Notable Players' *Highest ASI player: Mikhail Kozlov *Greatest Youth prospect: Nikolay Dragunov *Greatest Player of All Time: Andrey Masterkov Games Played:67 Goals:22 Assist: 8 Productivity: 30 Avg. Rating: 5.99 MOTM: 11 Cards: 10 ASI: 10,456 *Best Purchase over $5 Million: Tomokazu Aonuma Games Played:87 (81) Goals:0 Assist:16 (13) Productivity:16 (13) MOTM:4 (4) Cards:19 (16) Avg. Rating:5.84 ASI: 2,580 *Best Purchase under $1 Million: Hilmo Sikić Games Played:43 (29) Goals:17 (12) Assist:11 (7) Productivity:28 (19) MOTM:5 (4) Cards:2 (2) Avg. Rating:5.81 ASI: 1,580 'Retiring Players' *Tomokazu Aonuma: One of the clubs finest purchase is set to retire at the end of the current campaign. Bought from Arsenal CS for $8.7 Million, Tomozaku quickly establishing himself as first choice left- back and the club most consistent players through out is 3 years stay at Saint Moscburg. He is best know for his forward runs, great crosses and brutal but efficient defensive abilities, which made him a club idol. *Hilmo Sikić: An absolute club idol for his endless workrate , his leadership abilities, his free kicks and his ability to keep a cool head when taking penalties. Bought from F.C.Panathinaikos for less then $1 Million, he quickly became one of the clubs most important players during their first season. 'Current Squad' The entire F.C New Era II squad as of 2-06-2011 is made up of 27 senior players and 21 U22 players. 'Senior Squad' Category:Russian Football Clubs Category:Football Clubs